


come and rest your bones with me

by DragonEyez



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Modern Era, Nonbinary Character, Other, THEY LOVE EACH OTHER BAYBEE, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: for once, neither of them have anything to do, so grantaire decides to take advantage of the fact





	come and rest your bones with me

**Author's Note:**

> ive been in the les mis fandom for almost a decade, i have no idea how i havent written a fic for it yet??? oh well 
> 
> grantaire is nonbinary and enj is a trans man, i make the rules cause its my city. neither of them are white either.
> 
> title from [sunday morning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2Cti12XBw4) by maroon five

Grantaire woke up extremely warm, and that was the beginning of their problem. Well, it wasn’t really a problem, per se. Better to wake up warm in February instead of freezing because the heating in their shit apartment broke again and no matter how many layers they wore they could never get warm. No. The warmth wasn’t the problem. The _problem_ was what it _meant_. With a grimace, they spit out a few blond tufts of hair from their mouth and tried to move, only to find that they were firmly entrapped by their octopus of a boyfriend. From where they were laying, they could see the alarm clock flashing “08:00” on repeat.

“Angel.” Grantaire crooned gently. 

All they got in response was a tired, protesting groan. 

“Angel. Darling. Sweetheart.”

“...Nooooooooo.”

Grantaire had to laugh at that. “Babe. I gotta pee.”

“Shhh. Go back to sleep. ‘Twerly.”

“Coffee. Breakfast.”

Instead of responding, Enjolras only wriggled over until he was practically completely on top of Grantaire, smothering them. They could’ve easily picked him up and gotten out of bed, but there was something unbearably sweet about the situation. Instead, they contented themself to lay in bed a while longer until Enjolras had clearly fallen back asleep, and then they could slip out from under a now comatose boyfriend and padded to the bathroom. 

They decided the next order of business was breakfast, which meant, of course, coffee. Once the pot was started, they looked through the fridge to see if they actually had anything in their fridge. 

Grantaire hadn’t been grocery shopping in a hot minute, and Enjolras hated to do it too, so they stared down a half-empty carton of coconut milk and a few eggs on the counter.

“Pancakes?” They muttered to themself. They opened a few cabinets to reveal some sugar and flour left in their containers. “Pancakes.”

Pancakes were easy enough and they were happy to whip them up (and maybe leave the dirty dishes in the sink for later). Once they were done “cleaning up,” they surveyed their handiwork, hands on their hips. Coffee? Check. There was one mug of black coffee and one of sugary death. Pancakes? Plated. Dishes? Dishes. 

Carefully, Grantaire carried their offerings back to the bedroom. They laid the plate and coffees on the nightstand, careful to avoid Enjolras’ still-open book that he must have fallen asleep reading the night before. 

“Enj.” They said softly, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Enj. Angel.”

“I’m asleep.”

“Fine, you asked for it.” If Enjolras had been watching, he would’ve seen the devilish grin that bloomed over Grantaire’s face. As if sensing his imminent doom, Enjolras slowly opened his eyes in horror.

“No, wait!”

But it was too late. Grantaire blew a fat raspberry against his neck, ignoring Enjolras’ yells of disgust.

“Stop, stop, stop, that’s gross!”

When they were out of breath, Grantaire drew back, laughing at Enjolras’ complete look of outrage. It would have been more intimidating if Enjolras didn’t still look half-asleep with his bonnet practically hanging onto his head with the whisper of a prayer. Gently, they pulled the silk thing off his head and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Good morning, light of my life.”

“You slobbered on my neck.”

“Would it make you feel better if I told you I made you breakfast?”

“I suppose I could be swayed.”

“My own Hyacinth, my springtime beauty, Antinous, Orestes-”

“Oh my God shut up you classical bastard. You’re worse than Marius.”

Grantaire gave a mock gasp. “I spent hours slaving in the kitchen over a hot stove for you and _that’s_ how you repay me? With insults?”

“Come get in bed you drama queen.”

“An invitation? Into your bed? An honor to be sure.”

“It’s your bed and I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“No.” He tilted his face up for a kiss, and Grantaire could never resist those moments of pure saccharine sweetness. They leaned back down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before clambering back over him and into bed.

“I can’t believe you brought me breakfast in bed. What time is it even?”

“Don’t worry about that. Focus on the fact that I made pancakes. And coffee.”

At the mention of “coffee,” Enjolras turned towards the nightstand eagerly, handing them their own before taking deep pull.

“Perfect.”

“I know you only keep me around for my awesome barista skills, it’s okay.”

It was a joke, but Enjolras just frowned and grabbed their chin as best they could with only one hand. 

“That’s not true.” Some of the nervous energy in Grantaire’s heart that might never actually go away settled at the reassurance. “I love you for lot’s of reasons, don’t put yourself down like that.”

“Okay.” They whispered. 

There was a quiet moment between them before Grantaire gently pulled away and reached over Enjolras to grab the pancakes. “The good news,” they began. “Is that it’s Friday and I don’t have anything to do for once.”

“What’s the bad news?” Enjolras asked around a mouthful.

“There is no bad news! The good news tat that you _also_ have nothing to do today!”

“What? R that’s not tryem I have to finish my research paper for Dr. Lamarque and the presentation for Tuesday’s meeting needs-”

“Hush. We’ve got a whole weekend to do that, and I’ll even go through and poke holes in all your arguments tomorrow. But today is a lay-in-bed day.”

“But-”

“Snuggles, Ange. Cuddles, even. Naps, maybe.”

As he ate another pancake, Enjolras clearly considered their offer. Grantair could tell he was swaying to their side, so they put the final nail in the coffin. 

“We can order take-out from that Ethiopian place you like.”

“Oh fuck you. That’s cheating.” Enjolras visibly sank back into the pillows. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t. You _want_ an excuse to have a lazy day, and I’m your lazy excuse of a datefriend.”

“Shush, you’re not lazy, but I will be lazy with you. _Just_ for today, though.”

“Okay, okay.” They laughed, peppering his face with kisses. “You need a break though, love.”

“And you need to stop lecturing me and eat more. If you woke me up for this, you have to partake.”

“Sir, yes sir.”

Enjolras just stuck a tongue out at them before laughing. Nothing wrong with a lazy day.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome and i can be found [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, [@thedaedpoets](https://twitter.com/thedaedpoets) on twitter, and if you like what i do, consider checking my [ pinned tweet](https://twitter.com/thedaedpoets/status/1081374361024552960)


End file.
